


TMNT X Readers || REQUESTS OPEN

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universes allowed, Fluff, Human AU, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gender neutral reader, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: This will be where I'll put all requested TMNT x readers I receive ヽ(^◇^*)/And also random ones I write for fun





	1. Rules

Hi, uh, Periwinkle here and these are the rules for requesting TMNT x reader fanfictions!

 

First I **DO:**

  * Fluff
  * Angst
  * A _touch_ of sauce 
  * AUs
  * Most (Insert adj.)! Characters/Readers as long as they don't go too OOC
  * Love Triangles (where the reader ends up with one love interest)
  * This is kinda obvious, but I’ll do any character in TMNT, not just the turtles if anyone requests it



I **DON’T DO:**

  * Smut of any kind
  * Pedophilic relationships
  * Depressed! or Anxious! Reader or anything like that
  * Polyamorous relationships
  * OOC characters



 

To request, all you have to do is say what relationship and the scenario. You _can_ put an ending in it or leave the ending up to me. I would prefer an ending if you request a love triangle though. You can also do dialogue prompt requests. You put the relationship and the quote and leave the rest to me or add in the basic scenario. It’s all up to you. Also, for me to make sure you read all of this put “starlight” in your comment somewhere. I have the right to not accept your request if it doesn’t follow my rules. Please don’t expect me to write and finish to your request right away. I’ll do the best I can to write and post everyone’s requests. 

 

Also, shameless plug, if you want to read a Raph x reader written by me here’s the link: 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064615 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064615)


	2. Trust || Mikey x Reader (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do a human au where you’ve been feeling a little down lately so mikey cheers you up. i’d imagine that you and mikey have known eachother for a long time (maybe since kindergarten) and are best friends. maybe at the end his older brothers tease him about having a crush on you?? i hope you do this one xoxo starlight :) -madison <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my very first request complete! I hope you like it, Madison!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N) = Nickname  
> (F/A) = Favorite musical artist

Everyone else had already packed up their backpacks and were escaping the classroom by the time you realized the final school bell of the day had rung. You sighed, half-heartedly rolling your eyes as you did so, before gathering your barely begun worksheets from your desk and stuffing them into your binder. Guess you’ll have plenty of work to finish at home from this class too. It’s not that you’re lazy, you’ve just been… distracted recently, and it’s starting to show excessively. April, a friend from your math class, took notice and was wondering if you were okay. You simply brushed her off and said that it was just nerves about exams. You had only met her this year and didn’t really trust her enough to confide in her.

Speaking of your red-haired friend, as you walked down the crowded hall of students, you heard her call your name. You turned around to see her hurrying toward you, her arm raised to catch your attention. At least, raised as much as she could without hitting someone in the back of the head.

“Hey, (Y/N), what’s up? You hanging in there?” April asked as she caught up to you. The two of you continued down the hall.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Eager to _finally_ go home.” You managed a light smile toward her. April giggled and nodded.

“Same, why do the days seem to get longer near the end of the year? It’s so annoying, like, let’s just get the exams over with!” She shook her fists to emphasize her mock frustration. You wanted to laugh at her enthusiasm. It was cute and meant to make you chuckle, but you didn’t feel anything rise from your chest. Not wanting to make it awkward, you decided to fake your passion. It took you a second before responding with as much energy as you could muster.

“Yes, I know right? It’s insane!” The false liveliness seemed to fool April, and if it didn’t, it was too late for her to worry about you anyway. The two of you had reached the split off where April would go to the bus lot and you would walk home. The sweet redhead waved to you as she ambled away. You waved back until she turned and caught sight of some other friend. The light smile you wore for her dropped from your face as you shambled toward the entrance of the school.

Even though it’s the end of the day and you finally get to leave, you’ve sort of have been dreading this moment all day. Now, you have to walk home from school with the object of your distractions… your best friend, Mikey. He knows that you’ve been feeling a little down but hasn’t pried or anything, which you were grateful for. Mikey is pretty much the only person who _really_ knows you and you feel like you can confide anything and everything in him. You two have known each other since kindergarten, and you know each other’s boundaries. You two trust each other. The only reason you haven’t shared your recent concerns with him was that you weren’t sure if they were reasonable or not. It _was_ a simple thing and the potential effects aren’t going to come into play for a while now, but you felt like now was a good time to express your thoughts. It was nearing the end of the school year after all.

You push open the heavy metal framed door and walk out onto the front steps of the school. Slowing your pace as you walk down the shallow stairs, you search for the familiar strawberry blonde hair of Mikey. You find him at the edge of the schoolyard, next to the sidewalk by the street. He had a pair of headphones on and was scrolling through something on his phone. Now free from a crowd of teenagers, you walk over to Mikey with no problems. As you approach him, he notices you and takes off his headphones while tucking his phone in his pocket.

“Hey, (N/N), you good to go?” Mikey’s sweet smile was contagious. You couldn’t help but give a small smirk back. You gave him a simple “yep” in return and you two began to walk. Your house was the closest while Mikey had to take the subway with his brothers. Along the way, Mikey was doing most of the talking.

“―And then Raph got all sassy towards Casey and said, ‘Why don’t _you_ do it if you’re so eager to? I don’t care,’” Mikey lowered his voice when imitating Raph, “And you should have seen Casey’s face! Ha!” For the first time today you laughed. As you did so, you almost felt a weight lift off your chest. Almost. As you two took a left around a Starbucks, you mustered up your courage.

“Hey, Mikey,” he looked to you with his big blue eyes. You sighed before continuing. “We’re gonna be juniors next year… and that means there are only two years of high school left. And then we’re gonna graduate and go to different colleges and not see each other as much. But I’m not sure how I’ll manage without you. We’ve been inseparable since kindergarten and you’ve always been by my side to help me with everything. Like, remember when my date for the 8th grade Winter Ball ditched me for Carlee Johnson and I cried? You were there for me. We sat on the stairs outside the gym and you braided my hair as we listened to (F/M/A). You’re my _best friend_ and I don’t know what I’ll do when you’re not there. I know we can call each other but it’s just not the same. And what if we become distant and― ugh!” You threw your hands up in exasperation and let them fall back down. Too embarrassed to look at Mikey, you just looked down at the ground. It was quiet between you two for a minute. You were beginning to worry that you brought his good mood down with your thoughts.

“I’ve been thinking about that too, to be honest,” Mikey started. You glanced up to see him looking forward with a small smile on his face. “But you know what? We’ll just make these last two years of high school the most awesome and coolest years ever! We can hang out even more if you want and play video games and go watch movies together!” He turned his head to you, making crazy hand movements while talking, “Even when we do graduate, we can still stay in touch and meet up on the weekends. And I still don’t know what college I’m going to so who knows what’ll happen? But I know that we’ll remain friends no matter _what_.”

All your concerns, worries, and anxieties disappeared as Mikey finished. You felt this warmth grow in your chest and couldn’t help but smile. Looking up at him, you could see in his eyes that your trust was in safe hands. His adorable baby blue eyes. Adorable? Wait, what---

Both of you nearly passed your apartment building, you were so distracted. You shook off your thoughts. “Thanks, Mikey, that helped a lot.” He stood in front of you now.

“No problem, (N/N),” he replied, giving you some finger guns. You giggled and gave him a hug, pulling him close. He reciprocated and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. You two stayed like that for a while and you breathed in his scent. It was sweet with a citrus touch, like oranges. If only you two could stay like this forever and… okay, these thoughts are getting a little weird now. First calling him adorable and now this?

You separated and scratched the back of your head. “Well, um, bye, Mikey. See you tomorrow.” You opened the door entering the apartment complex.

“Bye, (N/N).” Mikey waved as you went into the building. You walked backward, waving back, and through the door, you could see his face had turned pink. There was no doubt in your mind that your face hadn’t been painted with blush by now. You turned back around and entered the elevator, now distracted by something new…

* * *

“Hey, bros!” Mikey called out to two other teenagers as he entered a jog to finish off the last few feet of space between them. The two boys, Donatello and Raphael, were by the subway station opening, both looking impatient.

“Jesus, where’ve ya been? We thought we’d have to leave without ya,” Raphael said, clearly annoyed, with his arms crossed.

“I was just walking with (Y/N), like usual,” Mikey shrugged, fiddling with his headphone cord. Raphael looked as if he was about to say something else, but Donatello spoke first.

“Guys, no time for arguing, we got a train to catch. Plus, Dad just texted to me that Leo is home.” Raphael finally stopped glaring at Mikey and looked at his other brother instead.

“Really? His exams are already over? College ends so early…” Mikey asked as the three of them began walking down the steps into the subway. Donatello nodded. Raphael groaned, “Lucky…” Mikey laughed.

“Raph, you’re just grumpy because now Leo gets to boss _you_ around as the oldest son!” The auburn-haired brother sent his younger brother a scowl and gave him a light push to the shoulder.

“Am not! Hmph, anyway,” Raph’s scowl turned into a smirk, “ya seem to be in a better mood than usual, have ya confessed to (Y/N) yet, _lover boy_?” The question made a blush bloom across Mikey’s face. The blonde looked down and started fidgeting with his headphone cord again.

“Well, uh, not yet! I just,” Mikey tried to enter a cool persona, “you know, haven’t found the right time yet.” Raph rolled his eyes.

“Pft, dude, especially in your situation, the longer you keep it in, the faster you’ll become a bumbling idiot around them, like Donnie with April---“

“Hey, don’t bring me into this!” Donnie’s face turned bright red.

“Anyway,” Raph continued, “it’s ‘bout the end of the year, Mikey, so go out there and get ‘em, or else I’mma them myself.” Mikey’s face became as red as Donnie’s.

“Woah woah, okay okay! Let’s not get too crazy, Raph! I’ll tell them,” he entered the cool persona again, “ _sooooooooon_.” Both Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, please read the rules first and then comment! 
> 
> Please feel free to critique me! I want to become better at writing and I would benefit if you share any pointers


End file.
